


Tony's New Boyfriend

by NerdyStace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Overprotective Peter Parker, Peter is Tony's son, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Stony, Pre-Superfamily, Steve is a little scared of Peter, Tony loves his boys and wants them to get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyStace/pseuds/NerdyStace
Summary: Steve thought of himself as a brave being an ex-military man. However, no training could have prepared him for the glare of Peter Stark.





	Tony's New Boyfriend

Steve looked down at the glaring boy. He couldn’t have been more then fifteen at a height of ‘5”8 but Steve had a gut feeling that if he moved this kid wouldn’t be afraid to hurt him. Honestly, if looks could kill Steve would be dead on the spot.

“Is there something wrong Peter,” Steve asked. 

“Yes, you’re taking my dad out on a date,” Peter replied. The answer took Steve back and caused him to take a minute before replying.

“And that’s a problem? I was under the impression that you liked me.”

“I did, but that was when you were Steve Rogers, my dad’s friend, and our neighbor. Now you’re Steve Rogers, my dad’s boyfriend,” Peter explained. His glare not softening up.

“What’s the difference,” Steve asked nervously. He looked towards the doorway behind Peter wishing Tony would come out soon.

“The difference is that if you hurt my dad I will not hesitate to kill you,” Peter said poking Steve’s chest for emphasis. Steve gulped really hoping Tony would hurry. As if hearing his thoughts, the two heard footsteps coming their way. Peter stepped away from Steve and gave his dad an innocent smile as he walked in.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Tony apologized. Steve shook his head.

“No need to apologize Tony. You’re worth the wait.” Steve grinned as a faint blush appeared on Tony’s face.

“Yeah, don’t worry dad,” Peter cut in, “I kept Steve company and got to have a nice chat with him. Right, Steve?” 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, afraid to give any other answer. Tony smiled obliviously. The smile was enough for Steve to let Tony happily think the two of them were getting along. 

“Okay well, we should be going. I’ll be back later kid. Stay safe and don’t burn the house down,” Tony teased as he pulled Peter into a hug.

“I won’t,” Peter laughed hugging him back. As Peter hugged Tony he made quick eye contact with Steve. 

“Kill. You.” He mouthed. Though when Tony pulled away the cute innocent smile was back on Peter’s face.

Steve smiled nervously as he led Tony out of the house. He had a feeling Peter wasn’t going to warm up to Steve Rogers, his dad’s new boyfriend, any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Feedback and comments would be much appreciated!!


End file.
